Goodbye
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: Saying goodbye is usually a hard thing to do. DrewxOCxMatt. Part IV.


Disclaimer: I only own Mia.

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this entire series, I love you all! Well, there's only one more chapter after this one. It's all going to end soon. So, what do you think is going to happen? Enjoy & review!

_Caution_: Sexual content.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Drew." She cried over and over again. "I'm so sorry. You never asked for any of this."

He continued to hold her in his arms as she cried. He tried to say something, but she wouldn't let him. Just when he got his mouth open to say something, she would start apologizing again. He wanted to make her feel better and he was going to do his damnedest to do so.

"Stop apologizing to me, babe. I'm not him, you don't to tell me you're sorry. Mia, you don't have to be sorry for anything." Drew whispered, rubbing circles on her back. "Just relax, he won't hurt you anymore. He can't touch you anymore. You're safe with me, I promise."

She said nothing as she continued to cry into his bare chest. His words were sweet to hear, but she knew that she would never get what he was saying. As long as she was around either him or Matt, she would always be in pain. Both physical and emotional.

"Don't use dream words on me." She cried, pulling away from him. "They're never going to come true. No matter what happens, I'm always going to be miserable. I deserve it for cheating on you and for staying with Matt."

"Don't talk like that." Drew pleaded. "You don't know what you're saying. Despite what that ass hat has been telling you, baby, you don't deserve any of this."

Mia quickly jumped off the bed, looking directly at the young Scotsman sitting in front of her. Her hair was disheveled and her make up was ruined. Her clothes were torn and bruises were showing.

"You don't understand, Drew!" Mia was frantic by now. "I do deserve all of this. This is happening because I cheated on you. I put you through a world of hurt because I snuck around with Matt."

"Will you listen to yourself?"

"No, Drew! Will you listen to _yourself_? This is karma, baby. Why can't you see that? I cheated on you with him and now I'm paying for it. Whenever, I heard about those battered women who refused to leave their husbands and boyfriends, I always said that wouldn't be me. I always said I would walk away. Well, now my boyfriend has been using me as a punching bag and I haven't walked away. In fact, I keep going back for more!"

"You're hysterical, Mia." Drew stepped towards her and tried to wrap his arms around her. "Please, let's just get some sleep and we'll talk more in the morning."

"No, no, I can't sleep." She shook her head vigorously. "You have to listen to me, Drew. Please, just listen to me when I say I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for Taryn leaving you and I'm sorry for involving you in all of this. I never meant for any of this to happen."

How did she know about that? Everything with Taryn had happened a short while ago. It was next to impossible for anybody to know about it.

"She came by my room. I was surprised to see her when I opened the door. Me and her were never friends and we never really talked to each other. There was never really a problem between us." Mia whispered, as if reading his mind. "She was crying and I got freaked out. Without any sort of invite, she pushed herself inside my room and started screaming all sorts of things."

"I'm sorry."

"No, you shouldn't be sorry. You're not allowed to be sorry." Mia sat down on the other bed in the room. "Believe it or not, I actually feel more sorry for her than I do for myself. She bent over backwards for you and then all of this happened. Drew, she loves you and she's upset. It's my fault that this is happening."

Drew found himself growing angry. There's no telling what happened after Taryn had left. Surely, Matt had gone into one of his rages. Well, of course he did, one look at her had told Drew what happened. Mia was in even more pain than she was before.

"This isn't your fault." Drew sat down next to her and carefully wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "When something like this is going on you don't take full blame, Mia. None of this is your fault. Don't blame yourself for what is going on between myself and Taryn, we'll settle that soon. Right now, let's focus on you."

"That's how all of this started." Mia looked down at the floor, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder. "Everything's falling apart."

"Nothing is falling apart." Drew reassured her. "Starting right now, everything is going to fall into place. Things will be getting better for you."

"They won't be."

"They will be if you leave him."

"I can't leave him, Drew. I love him, you know that?"

He was growing irritated with the entire situation. No matter what he said, he couldn't get her to understand that everything was going wrong. There was nothing normal or right about the entire situation. She was in an abusive relationship and they both knew it. Love had nothing to do with it anymore. Now, it was just a case of Matt stamping his name on her like she a piece of his property. As far as he was concerned, Matt didn't love her and Mia was now confusing her feelings.

"When a man loves a woman he doesn't beat her."

"When a man loves a woman he isn't day dreaming about other women."

"It's impossible for me to be day dreaming of other women when I'm still in love with the one sitting next to me." He admitted, looking straight at the wall.

"Don't do this. Please don't do this, it's already hard for me." She cried, not liking this side of herself at all. She used to be such a strong, independent, and loving girl. When did she change so dramatically? "I'm begging you, Drew."

"I'm only repeating what I told you months ago. Remember when you called me?" He asked, hoping she did. "That day has been on my mind for the longest time. I didn't realize it then, but I want that. I want you and me together. We can runaway together and just be happy. I know it's what we both want."

"Please don't bring this up." She pleaded with him. Deep down on the inside, she had been wanting to hear those words. She so badly wanted to grab his hand and leave, never to turn back. "We don't belong together. There's a reason why we didn't work out the first time."

He removed his hand from her shoulder and nudged her so that she could take her head off his shoulder. Sighing, he got up and kneeled in front of his former lover. There was so much he wanted to say, he just didn't know if he would get through to her.

"Okay fine, we didn't work out the first time, but who cares? We could always try again, babe. We've been given a chance to be together and all we're going to do is let slip right through our fingers." Drew said emphatically, holding his hands up, looking at them. "We deserve this. Let's just go. Let's leave Matt and Taryn behind. You and I will be happy together. All you need is love." He said, quoting her favorite Beatles song.

"We lost our chance, it's already slipped through our fingers." Her heart breaking with every word she spoke. "Just because your marriage hit a bump in the road, it doesn't mean you should quit on it. Right now Matt and I just hit a little turbulence, what relationship doesn't? We'll be fine. If you and I forget about each other than we'll be fine."

"Then why are you here if everything is fine between you and Hardy?" Drew questioned, looking directly into her eyes. "Why do you come crying to me, begging me to hold you and tell you that everything is okay? If you know everything is fine then you should be with your boyfriend."

"Drew, don't do this."

"Don't do what? Don't tell you the truth?" He practically screamed. "You're in danger, Cupcake. All I want to do is help you."

"And be with me." She smiled, when she realized he had used the nickname he had given her a while ago.

"Is that such a crime?" He whispered, inching his lips towards hers. "I love you and all I want is for you to love me back."

"I do love you." She leaned in towards him. "I love you very much. But, we can't do anything because we're still in relationships with different people."

He ignored her words and gently pressed his lips to hers. The last thing he wanted to hear about was Matt and Taryn. They were the last people on his mind and he was going to make sure that they were the last people her mind. It was time to forget and put things together. Like he said earlier, things weren't falling apart, they were going to start falling into place.

"We can't do this, Drew." She mumbled as he gently laid her down on the bed. Considering her bruises, he gently worked her shirt off. "We really can't do this." She pulled him down and kissed his lips, loving the idea of feeling him all over again.

Removing his lips from hers he placed soft kisses down her body, being careful around the bruises. When he got down lower he started working down her slender legs. Smirking, he tossed them across the room and brought himself up over body so that he was hovering over her. A small smile came across his lips when he realized that she was finally with him. It was real this time and he was going to make certain that she didn't go anywhere this time.

"Show me that you love me." She said, running her hands down his chest and to his boxers. With a small smirk, she started to slide them down his muscular legs. When she got them down to a certain point, he started to help her take them off until they hit the floor. "Show me."

He gently pushed himself between her legs and lowered his lips down to hers. When their lips touched, he lightly pushed himself into her. She gasped into his mouth, her fingernails digging into his back. Slowly, they set the pace, gently moving back and forth. He broke the kiss and looked down into her eyes. Lust had clouded over and he knew she was enjoying this.

"Drew." She whispered his name. "I love you."

He placed his hands on either side of her and slowly entered her and slowly pulled out. His breathing was heavy and so was hers. Sweat was rolling down the both of them and getting mixed together. Their skin colliding with each other drove them both mad, making them relish the feel of each other.

Moans were filling the room and so was the scent of their love. Eventually, it came about that she was on top, now straddling him. Looking down at him, she set the pace. His hands gripped the sides of her hips, helping guide her up and down his length.

Low moans escaped from the back of his throat as he looked up at her. His breaths were getting shorter and he was really coming close. He just about lost it when she threw her head back and let out a moan loud enough for just the both of them.

"M-m-mia, let go." He coached, beginning to push a little harder.

"Please, Drew, a little harder." She pleaded. "Yes, right there." She moaned when she got what she wanted. For one more time that night, she looked down at him and felt herself let loose. Together, they climaxed with her collapsing on top of him.

Rolling off him, she cuddled into his side. A smile on her face as she fell asleep, not caring about what would happen later. She would deal with the consequences of her actions later.

"I love you, Mia." Drew responded, holding onto her tightly. When he didn't get a response, he looked down to see that she had already fallen asleep. Smiling to himself, he kissed her temple and fell asleep himself.

A little while later, Mia had woken up and realized what she had done. When he found what she had done, Matt would surely kill her. Slowly, she got up and started getting herself together. Her plan had been to leave without looking back, but she couldn't. Not after everything they had been through together.

"I love you." She whispered, gently brushing her lips against his. "Goodbye."

When she got to her room she found that Matt was still waiting for her. His eyes met with hers and he got up to pull her close to him. "Did you do what I told you to do?"

"Yes." She held back her tears.

"I'm going to let whatever happened between you two tonight slide. If it happens again, you're in deep shit, Mia." He threatened. "You got to say your fucking goodbye to him and now it's over. You really are only mine now."

Mia only nodded her head as she thought about what she had agreed to. For Drew's protection, she had agreed to Matt's idiotic and selfish idea and she now she regretted it. She should have ran with Drew when he had suggested it. It was too late now.

* * *

A/N: What did you think of this part 4?


End file.
